Spyral Mission
by Diana52
Summary: Kori and Dick go on their first mission together after his 'Death'.
She flipped her hair back and picked the auburn mess and put it up in a bun. She tried fanning her self, the heat of the Amazon was agonizing. She fell on the floor, ' _This is great'_ she thought sarcastically. _'You just had to say yes, to him. God Kori when the hell are you going to learn.'_ Her hands desperately began to tear at her blouse, she needed to cool off somehow. Just as she reached the last button, Richard ran back into the room.

"Kori, I think I found the way." He was out of breath and sweating. She turned around, surprised. His eyes couldn't help but fixate on her glistening skin shinning against the moon light. The black lace of her bra called to him, taunting him.

"Dick, which way?" She said trying to hide her blush from him, she quickly buttoned her blouse and turned away from him. ' _No, don't get any ideas"_ she begged herself the last thing she needed was to ignite that fire again.

"Uh this way," he said trying to shake off her cold voice. He hated that she called him by his nickname now. He missed the days when she would call him Richard, but ever since their break up there was a growing distance between the two. Yet the relationship they had, was not something easily broken. Years of friendship, sex and love had made it hard for both of them to walk away from one another, but somethings had to be done for the better. Despite that, they were both in the business of saving the world; so when Dick called and asked for her help she couldn't refuse. He was now an agent of spyral, and until recently believed to be dead.

They had been undercover, but the mission went wrong. They were both exposed, and had to quickly escape. They were now making their way back to the Brazilian spyral headquarters.

Headquarters turned out to be just an abandoned building. Dick led her into one of the rooms, and turned on the lights. It was rather empty, aside from the giant table in the middle. He locked the door and sighed. As he turned his eyes locked with hers, immediately he knew what she was thinking.

"We can wait here, till morning…" he uttered. She could feel his eyes on her body. His desire for her, only increasing. They both just stood there, allowing the tension to just build. In their heads they began cowardly debating what do, until they could no longer come up with excuses.

It began like a primal urge, eager and violent. Dick's grip on her hips hard, he began walking her backwards towards the table. He quickly sat her down on top of it. Both their bodies glistened with sweat. Kori's hair was a mess, but that only turned him on more. He began fidgeting with her blouse trying to unbutton it, but midway through he tore it off after becoming impatient. Her pencil skirt stood no chance against his strength, he practically tore it to pieces.

She was now in black lace bra and panties. Dick began making his way to her underwear. He knew her body like the back of his hand, he knew her weak spots. He had never loved anything more, she hadn't changed one bit since the days they were together. His fingers laced around the waistband, and he slowly took them off. He got down on his knees, and began tracing her inner thighs with his tongue. As he got nearer, he could hear her whimper. His tongue, rimmed her clit causing lean her head back in delight. He began to gently suck, and taste. They were both in heaven, Kori arched her back. His touch had always been too much for her. Her fingers grasped the edge of the table, as he continued to pleasure her. He kept going until he caused her to orgasm. She fell back on the table, and tried to catch her breath, she closed her eyes. She was relishing in the experience, she had truly missed this. As she laid there, she could hear him unbuckle his belt. She heard his pants drop to the floor. She felt his hands grab hold of her hips. They dragged her back to him. When she looked up all she could see was his shirtless body. She was fixated on his chest, God it had been a while. Then she felt as he opened her legs, and a second later she felt as he inserted himself inside of her. All she could see were his eyes rolling back in pleasure.

They both began to moan, as his thrusting became faster. "Fuck… I missed you," was all he could say. He leaned down placed his lips on to hers.

In all the excitement he had forgotten to take off her bra. He reached behind her, and unhooked it. Still maintaining his rhythm, he took it off her. He almost wanted to take a step back to admire his star, she looked beautiful and graceful even as he was fucking her mercilessly.

"Richard! Oh X'hal" she tightly gripped at his arm. He could feel her nails dig into his skin, but he kept going. He grinned in delight, loving the way she moaned his name.

"God, you're the-" he couldn't even keep a straight thought together. After a couple of attempts of unclear sentences, he uttered "Kori, I love you." Even though in the back of her mind she always knew, it was a surprise that he was admitting it so openly. ' _Maybe it's the sex_ ', she told herself in an attempt to prevent her from getting her hopes up.

Her back arched, and he felt her walls tighten around him. He chuckled knowing it was coming. Her breaths, became shorter and her body momentarily tensed, "Fuck" she moaned.

He couldn't help but smile, making her orgasm had been missed. Kori was never a talkative lover, (aside from her moans, and the occasional curses), but God was she a vision, especially when she came. It was as if her orange skin glowed and her eyes looked greener. "Oh, fuck Dick," she gasped for air, but he was still going. If she didn't get him to climax soon she knew she would have a heart attack.

She slowly rolled her hips , trying to match his rhythm. She was now grinding herself on him. His head was spinning, all her small movements were making him insane. She could feel drops of sweat, fall from his hair onto her breasts. "I love you," she said softly unable to hold it in.

"God, Kori," he grunted as he collapsed onto the table. She felt him throbbing inside of her. He slowly pulled out, breathless and covered with sweat.

Nothing other than their breaths could be heard. For a while they just laid there, motionless. She turned onto her side, away from him. She was trying to calm herself down, but all she could do was let the tears flow as quietly as possible. She felt as his arms wrapped, around her. She tried to quiet down so he wouldn't notice but it was useless. He greedily dragged her to him, pulling her gently. As she came closer, her sniffles became clearer.

"Kori, what's wrong," he turned so that they were facing each other. Her eyes were red with tears. "Did I hurt you?!" he began to worry. "Oh god babe whats wrong," he pleaded, but she was inconsolable. Now he was yelling "Please tell me what is wrong," he tried to snap her out of it. She had never acted this way, it scared him.

"I thought you were dead," she yelled, still trying to stop her tears. "Richard, I mourned you," she said wiping her tears.

He hugged her tightly, "Babe I'm alive, everything is okay."

"X'hal, we buried you.I- I- I was so distraught because I never got to say good bye." The tears kept flowing down her cheeks, and she buried her face into his chest. She was trembling.

He gently stroked her hair, "I know…"

Naked, tired, and drained they stayed in each others arms for a while. He held her tightly assuring her that everything was fine.


End file.
